Charolaise en cinq langues
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Je sais dire "Veuillez vous adresser à ma collègue" en cinq langues différentes.


Yo ! Euh, c'est encore un enfant de la Centième Nuit du FoF (dixit Nuit du Chaos, à juste titre), cette fois sur le thème Charollais (sans dec', quoi), avec pour contrainte de fiche au moins trois langues différentes dans le bordel. Donc voilà. C'était drôle.

 _Charolaise en cinq langues_

Les murs étaient savamment décorés, de façon à ce que ce soit le plus laid possible. Sincèrement, Vanitas se demandait qui avait pu avoir tant de mauvais goût. Enfin, ça n'était pas son affaire – et puis, à voir les yeux émerveillés des invités, le mauvais goût plaisait. Beurk. Le brun ne préférait même pas savoir ce qui se passait dans leur tête. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de leur parler – ni comme s'il était supposément payé pour ça, hein.

« Excuse me ?, l'aborda un homme d'âge mûr qui ne semblait pas plus intelligent qu'un coquelicot ivre mort. Can you tell me more about the French leg –

— I am really sorry Sir, l'interrompit Vanitas fort peu poliment, I do not speak English. Please refer to my collegue right there. »

Il désigna Kairi du bout du doigt, parce que Kairi lui devait bien ça. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à trouver ce job – le job le plus naze du monde d'hôte dans un salon de l'agriculture mais version privée et dans une ferme mal décorée et beurk, bien payé ais ça n'excusait pas tout. Bien sûr, il avait dû bidouiller son CV un peu. Il avait écrit, par exemple, qu'il parlait quatre langues en plus du Français : l'Anglais, l'Espagnol, l'Italien et le Russe. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait appris à dire « Désolé, je ne parle pas ***. Veuillez vous en remettre à ma collègue. » en ces quatre langues. Jusque là – et c'était le deuxième jour du salon – personne ne l'avait cramé.

« Ишвините, –

— Ишвините, я не говорю по-руский, informa-t-il avant de désigner à nouveau Kairi, qui le maudirait sans doute d'ici la fin de la soirée – elle ne parlait pas Russe non plus et à la vérité, Vanitas était le seul hôte à supposément pratiquer cette langue. »

Il retourna donc à son inoccupation payée, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Faire acte de présence était à ses yeux une prestation qui en soi méritait son salaire, d'une parce qu'il se faisait chier, de deux parce qu'il était beau à se damner, et que même sans pouvoir lui parler, les invités avaient la chance suprême de l'observer. La seule chose potable dans ce boulot – étonnamment – c'était le T-shirt qu'on lui avait filé. Leurs employeurs avaient trouvé hilarant de leur fiche des T-shirts à messages, sachant très bien que personne ne les comprendrait à part eux, vu la proportion de francophonie dans la salle. Celui de Kairi, par exemple, lisait « Chat-Rolex » avec un dessin d'une montre à tête de chat. Oh, c'était un peu nul. Celui de Vanitas était mieux.

« Holà, disculpe, ¿ dondè està el baño ?

— No hablo Español, pero mi colega –

— Qué lingua hablas ? Tu parles Français ? »

Vanitas grogna immédiatement, imitant du mieux qu'il pouvait un accent Allemand.

« Non pluh. Che souis employé de Allémagneh.

— Pour représenter la viande Charolaise ?

— Da.

— Ça, c'est du Russe, pas de l'Allemand.

— Fuck you.

— Du coup ? Français ?

— Die bathroom est abajo a слева.

— Oui, Français.

— Mais vous êtes qui, vous ? Et pourquoi ça vous intéresse tant ? »

Vanitas eut un moment de panique ou il songea que c'était peut-être un type envoyé par ses employeurs pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas menti – auquel cas il serait dans la merde, il espérait qu'il pourrait garder au moins sa tenue.

« C'est moi qui ai décidé de l'attribution des T-shirts. Je voulais vérifier que tu appréciais le tien à sa juste valeur.

— Il es naze, dit Vanitas systématiquement. »

L'autre haussa les épaules, l'air détaché. Quand Vanitas tourna des talons, fumant, on pouvait lire dans son dos « Viande Charolaise de Première Qualité », au-dessus d'une flèche qui arrivait juste sur son popotin délicieux.

.

.

J'ai rigolé en écrivant, parce que j'aime bien l'humour un peu naze comme ça et voilà, dites-moi si ça vous a plu ! À plus !


End file.
